The Adventure Begins! (Part 1)
This is the first episode of The Pokemon Adventures!. Episode Outside in a field, there is a wild Ekans attacking a 12 boy. "Dratini! Use Dragon Rage!" The boy said. A little dragon, Dratini, formed a small orange sphere with purple energy around it, then, the sphere shot a thin orange beam at the Ekans, knocking it back. The Ekans lunged at Dratini using Quick Attack, but Daniel said "Dratini, Thunder Wave!", and the Dratini shot sparks out of it's mouth, paralizing Ekans in mid-air. "Dratini, Wrap him up!" Daniel commanded. Dratini wraped around the Ekans, then smashed into the ground. Ekans fainted quickly. "Good job Dratini!" Daniel said to the dragon. Meanwhile an older boy, Luke, was running after a pink orb flying away from him. "Gastly! Do something useful for once! Use Lick!" Gastly's tounge flicked at the pink orb, but it dodged it with ease. "I said do something useful twit!" Luke shouted at his Gastly. Gastly looked sad, but then chased after the orb, out of the forest into a field. Daniel turned around, and saw a pink blur flying foward, a purple ghost, and an older boy shouting at the ghost about how stupid it is. "Dratini, this day just got a whole lot weirder." Dratini nodded it's head. "Let's go after that pink thing!" Daniel said, then sprinted off after Luke. Dratini chased after him. "Hey! Dude! What are you chasing?" Daniel yelled to Luke. "Where the hell did you come from? Ugh, who cares. I am chasing a Mew! Now go away!" Luke shouted back. "Rude. Dratini, use Dragon Rage at that kid's Gastly." Dratini formed another orange sphere, then shot a beam. Gastly flew into the Mew, who landed into a tree, then both Pokemon fell to the ground. Mew glew purple, pink, and white, then dissapeared. Gastly was returned to it's Pokeball. "Ugh you idiot! You made that Mew dissappear!" Luke screamed at Daniel. "Not my fault. It was your Gastly's fault for running that Mew into the tree." Daniel said. "You're right. Stupid Gastly. I hate you. Infact, here kid, take this Gastly. I don't need it." Luke threw Gastly's Pokeball to Daniel. Daniel caught it, then stared at it. "Why do you hate your Pokemon?" Daniel asked. "I don't believe in Pokemon being a pet. Pokemon are tools for battle. But, this Gastly sucks so bad, so you can have it." Luke said. He smiled. "Thank goodness I don't have to deal with Gastly anymore." He pulled out another Pokeball, and released his Ekans. "Ek, Ekans!" The snake Pokemon said. "Come Ekans. The weakling is gone now. Just you and me." Luke wondered off with Ekans following it. Later, Dan sat in a Pokemon Center. He held Gastly's Pokeball, looking over it. "Dratini, why did that guy give me his Gastly? Well, Gastly, welcome to the team!" Daniel said. He pressed the button, and Gastly leaped out of his Pokeball. "Gas, Gas, ly!" It said. Gastly looked around, then saw Daniel holding his Pokeball. Gastly put on a sad face, then floated slowly to the corner, and cried. Dratini came over to Gastly. "Why the sad face Gastly?" Dratini said to Gastly in Pokemon langauge. "Because I wasn't good enough for Master Luke. He hated me, but I wanted to be his main Pokemon, ya know? But I suck at battling." Gastly said sadly. "Well, on our team, we treat eachother like family. You are family now." Dratini said. Gastly smiled, then nuzzled up under Daniel's chin. "Well guys, first place we should go is Pewter Gym to get the Boulder Badge. Let's go!" Daniel said, raising his fist. Dratini jumped up onto Daniel's shoulder, and Gastly floated beside Daniel's head. TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2! Special! A special giveaway (That actually works!) for Daniel's Dratini here: Steps: #Start Pokemon Black/White. #Go to DNS Connection. #Select DNS 1. #Edit the primary DNS to 204.45.29.54. #Ignore the secondary DNS. #Change "Auto-Obtain DNS" to off. #Go into any Pokemon Center. #To to the Global Trade system. #Click this link:http://pokegts.us/5thGen_Selector.aspx Keep the page UP when in the GTS. #Have fun with Daniel's Dratini! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon